<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clovers by Pokeluv101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244350">Clovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101'>Pokeluv101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde collects four leaf clovers for Licht. (LawLicht)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re impossible, Shit Rat.” Licht whispered to him. He sat in a clover patch with Hyde’s sleeping on his lap. They went to the park to feed birds but Hyde dozed off part way through. His leg tingled slightly but Licht couldn’t bring himself to wake him. Over the past week, Hyde hadn’t slept properly because he took on more night shifts. He knew he was tired so he decided to let him rest.</p><p>Hyde had a relaxed expression as he slept and Licht thought he looked like an angel. He would never admit it to him but he bent down to kiss his blond hair. He stiffened when Hyde mumbled something in his sleep and he worried that he had accidentally woken him. Licht could only imagine how Hyde would tease him if he saw how close they were.</p><p>Licht sat straighter and he picked up a bag of seeds to feed the bird. A frown appeared on his face when he found that the bag they had bought was empty. He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed since they came to the park. He absentmindedly stroked Hyde’s hair and wondered how he could pass the time while he waited for him to wake up.</p><p>They were in a clover patch so Licht combed through the flowers for one with four leaves. He thought it would be amusing to cover the hedgehog in clovers and take a picture. Licht picked a few from the ground but they all had three leaves. He knew four leaf clovers were rare but he thought he would be able to find them easily with the luck of an angel.</p><p>“Another one?” Licht pouted and blindly tossed the clover into the air. The clover fell onto Hyde’s nose and it made him sneeze. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. Almost immediately, he threw himself onto Licht’s lap again and hugged his waist. “Are you still tired? We can head back to the hotel so you can sleep on an actual bed. My legs are sore and I’m out of bird seeds.”</p><p>“Did I sleep through our date? Sorry.” He apologized and then groaned at himself. Since Licht was a famous pianist, it was rare they could go on a date. Hyde checked his watch and saw that they still had time before they needed to return to the hotel. He wanted to spend that time with Licht and he sat up. He didn’t say the words directly to him but Licht could read his thoughts from the longing in his red eyes.</p><p>Hyde pinched Licht’s nose and chuckled. “You look cute in my glasses, Lichtan. Didn’t your mother teach you to ask people before you take their things?”</p><p>“I was being a good boyfriend by taking them. It must be uncomfortable to sleep when you’re wearing them. You don’t even need glasses so I don’t know why you wear these.” Licht quickly thought of an excuse but they both knew it was a lie. If he was simply thinking of his comfort, he would’ve set the glasses aside instead of wearing them.</p><p>He started to take his glasses off but Hyde stopped him by placing his hand over his. Hyde kissed his forehead and said, “Keep them. You look cute with glasses.”</p><p>“Don’t kiss me so suddenly, Shit Rat.” Licht blushed and pushed him away. The way Hyde would casually be affectionate with him made Licht feel flustered. He looked down at the clovers to hide how he affected him. They had been dating for a month now but Licht still felt butterflies with him. Hyde picked a random clover and tucked it behind his ear.</p><p>Licht touched the clover and their fingers brushed together. He took the flower from his hair and his eyes widened slightly when he found that it had four leaves. He lightly brushed his finger over the soft petals. “I’ve been searching for a four-leaf clover for a while now but you find one on your first try.”</p><p>“Well, I’m a lucky person. I found an angel to be my Eve, afterall.” Hyde plucked another clover from the ground and placed it in Licht’s palm. It also had four leaves and the way his expression shifted from surprise to a pout caused Hyde to chuckle. He had expressive blue eyes. “Didn’t I tell you that one of my gifts is finding four leaf clovers?”</p><p>Hyde turned into a hedgehog and rolled through the clover. Countless clovers were stuck to his quills and each one had four leaves. Licht reached down to pull the clover from his quill but then Hyde shifted back to his human form. He sat on his lap and they were so close that Licht could feel his breath against his lips. “Are you impressed, Lichtan? You’re the type to like things like clovers.”</p><p>“I’m an angel so I don’t believe in things like luck. These clovers are cute though.” Licht gently pulled one of the flowers from his blond hair. He twirled the long stem around his finger and smiled down at the flower. “I lived in the countryside so I would try to collect four leaf clovers as a kid. It would take me hours to find one.”</p><p>“The kids from my old village would always ask me to find clovers for them. They would ask me to do it five times a day and I thought of hiding in the castle to avoid them. In the end, I couldn’t say no when Ophelia ordered me to help them. She was great with kids.” Hyde recalled the memories. Before he came to terms with her death, the memories were painful. He was able to look back on those memories and smile now. “You’re a lot like her, Lichtan.”</p><p>“We force you to help people when you only want to hide?” Licht asked with a raised brow. He showed him his past so he knew how much Ophelia meant to him. He couldn’t think of how he was similar to the princess though. “She’s a blond woman and I’m a man with dark hair. You don’t have a type when it comes to appearance, do you?”</p><p>“Strong.” He told him. “I’m attracted to strong people who can kick my ass. It turns me on.”</p><p>“You’re such a maso-rat.” Licht felt a little awkward and jealous when Hyde spoke of Ophelia. He was the first person that Licht fell in love with and dated. On the other hand, Hyde had a long history before they met. He knew that Hyde would choose famous people to be his Eve so it was clear that he had a type. “I’m not the same as you though. <em>I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun</em>.”</p><p>“I thought I was the one who quoted old literature.” In the past, Hyde would quote Shakespeare whenever he didn’t know how to express his feelings. He wondered if Licht was in the same situation. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned forward until he laid Licht on the clover path. Hyde pressed his forehead against his. “You never had trouble saying what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“Demons fall easily, don’t they?” He sighed and closed his eyes. Hyde ran his fingers through his hair and Licht could feel the warmth and love beneath his touch. “You changed Eves easily before me and you’ll be able to find another famous person after me. There are a thousand stars in Hollywood.”</p><p>“None of them shine as brightly as you do. You’re my angel, Licht.” He kissed his closed eyes. He opened his eyes as Hyde pulled away and he found himself captivated by his red eyes. Licht circled his arms around his neck to keep Hyde from moving away from him too much. “I’m sure I won’t find another angel in a million years. Even if I did, they wouldn’t compare to you.”</p><p>Since Hyde was a vampire, he knew they couldn’t be together like normal couples. Licht wondered if it was selfish and greedy to want Hyde’s love even after he was gone. He knew how lonely he was after Ophelia’s death. More important than his own feelings, he didn’t want to see Hyde in pain. “If I’m gone, don’t feel lonely or have meaningless relationships to make yourself feel better. I’ll be watching over you and you have your family back.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Hyde confessed in a small voice. Licht’s bright eyes saved him from the darkness he wandered in. He was certain there would be a void if anything happened to him. With that thought, he vowed to protect Licht and cherish every moment they had together. “I’m always lucky when I find four leaf clovers but I’m luckier to find an angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>